knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Magareće godine (XXVIII glava)
Magareće godine Jednom, dok sam osamljen lutao kroz prezrele suncokrete iza konvikta i nejasno osjećao kako nekog moram jako, jako voljeti, iza ograde me viknu ženski glas: – Ej, pjesniče! Digoh glavu iznenađen. Iza plota je virila Zora Kutić i veselo mi mahala. – Pjesniče, dođi ovamo! Prišao sam još uvijek pomalo zbunjen. Zora me zovnu pod orah u svojoj bašti, pa kad sjedosmo na prostrto ćebe, ona radoznalo upilji u mene. – Ti pišeš pjesme, je li? Čitala sam u spomenaru Zore Tanković. – Pišem – priznadoh sa stidljivim ponosom. Zora se uozbilji i uzdahnu. – A meni nećeš da napišeš, onako nešto, lijepo pa fino, pa da bude žalosno kad se čita. – Pa ti nisi ni tražila. – Ih, kako nisam! Ti se samo igraš tamo po vašem dvorištu, a i ne gledaš ovamo. Ja sam čekala, gledala. Ona lukavo-tužno upilji u mene, a ja... učini mi se da sam čitavo jutro baš o njoj mislio. To ja nju oduvijek volim, nikog više na ovome svijetu. – Hoćeš i meni jednu da napišeš? – najzad upita ona i svojim gipkim prstićem pritisnu moj kažiprst položen na ćebe. – Imam i ja spomenar. Od njezina dodira meni sva ruka planu, prostrujaše mi sve do ramena golicavi mravi, prsti mi se istopiše od milja i najzad ostade samo ono malo srećno mjestašce pritisnuto njenim prstom. Tu sam bio sav bez ostatka. – Hoćeš li, a? – upita ona još jednom i ponovo bocnu moj kažiprst . – Hoću, daj! – promucah ja. Opet se popeh na svoje staro skrovište na tavanu i sjedoh pisati. Pred očima mi je neprestano lebdjela Zora Kutić, mila, podsmješljiva, puna molbenog iščekivanja. Pisao sam za nju, samo za nju, iskreno i od srca. Kad je pjesma najzad bila gotova, ponovo je pročitah i sav blažen zatvorih spomenar. – Nek vidi da je volim, jedino nju, za čitav život! "A Zora Tanković?! – šapnu mi neki zao duh. – Zar i za nju nisi isto ovako pisao, na istom ovom mjestu?!" Zora? Pa jeste... pisao sam, ali... činilo mi se da je to bilo davno, vrlo davno... sve je to izblijedjelo i zamaglilo se pred obješenjačkim pogledom Zore Kutić, iščezlo pod onim njenim prstićem kao pod čarob-nim dodirom madioničareva štapa. "A znao si kod Zore Tanković ići na ručak, tamo si carski krkao i bio spreman da se ženiš njome! – korila me je moja nemirna savjest. -Šta bi ti sada kazali njen tata i mama?" Sjećanje na taj ručak kod Zore istinski me ožalosti. Kako sam samo tako prevrtljiv, kako li brzo sve zaboravljam. E-eh, pjesniče, zar baš tako, već u početku?! Bio sam istinski zbunjen i ožalošćen, ali nisam znao da nađem izlaza iz svega toga. Jeste, volio sam Zoru Tanković, ali sad, evo, volim i ovu drugu Zoru. Volim, bogami! Kad joj donesoh spomenar, Zora Kutić čitala je moju pjesmu sva ozarena, široko otvorenih očiju, a onda pociknu, pljesnu rukama, i – cmok, cmok! – dvaput me strelovito poljubi i uzviknu: – Najslađa kućo! Nisam još ni došao do sebe, a ona je već bila na nogama sva uzvitlana i lepršava. – Idem da je pročitam sestri! Zdravo! – Hoćeš sjutra doći ovdje? – viknuh za njom. Ona, već zakrećući iza ćoška ljetnje kuhinje podiže golišavu ruku, poigra prstima na pozdrav i dobaci: – Doći, doći! Voli Zora kuću! Dugo sam zurio u onome pravcu gdje posljednji put bljesnu njezina zanjihana haljinica. Osvijestih se tek onda kad mi s drveta, pred same noge, pade jedan prezreo orah. I nesvjesno ga uzeh u ruke i rastužen krenuh kući. – Hajdemo, kućo! Sjutradan, čim je završen čas učenja, već sam bio pod Zorinim orahom. Čekao sam je i čekao, a kad već izgubih svaku nadu, odnekle naiđe njezina mlađa sestra, vižljava curica, i odmjeri me radoznalo i podozrivo. – Ti si onaj što sastavlja pjesmice? Čekaš Zoru? – Da, ovaj... rekla je da će biti ovdje. Djevojčica poskoči na jednoj nozi i kao da sasvim slučajno istrese odgovor iz usta: – Ona nije tu... Otišla je da šeta s Košutićem... onim što vježba u "Sokolu". – Otišla?! Bio sam razočaran, prevaren, do nogu potučen. Kako to ona tako: rekla, a sad otišla s drugim? Izgubi se nekud i ona mala, njezina sestra. Osamljen i pust, digoh pogled uz krošnjat stari orah. I gore je sve bilo mirno i pusto. Ništa da padne, bar za utjehu. Krijući se od svojih drugova, krenuo sam da šetam sam samcat prohladnim predvečernjim ulicama. Išao sam tako nasumce nekih pola sata kad odnekle s visine, kao s neba, guknu poznat glasić: – Oho, kuda će to naš pjesnik? Digoh glavu, iznenađen i obradovan. S prozora prvog sprata biserno se smješkala na mene Zora Tanković. Valjda me je samo srce, i nesvjesno, dovelo pred njenu kuću. – Aha, uhvaćen si! Kuda ćeš to, tako sam? – Nikud. Nemam se s kim šetati – odgovorih neveselo. – Vidi ga samo! A imaš kome, tamo u drugom razredu, pisati pjesme u spomenar. – Eh, ti – namjerno odvratih ja. – Pisao sam ja i Jovi Skandalu, pa šta! – Dobro, dobro! Pričekaj me samo u aleji kod malog mosta, eto mene za pet minuta. Bogme ćeš mi platiti! Ja sve mislim, on je samo moj pjesnik... – Da, tvoj sam, samo tvoj! – šaputao sam primičući se mostiću na kanalu, nesrećan zbog Zore Kutić, žalostan zbog svojih drugova, koji se sad negdje bez mene igraju, tužan zbog Zore Tanković, voljene djevoj-čice, koju sam bio iznevjerio. – Grdi me samo, imaš ti pravo! – priznavao sam joj u sebi i zbog nečeg su mi suze same navirale na oči. – Drugovi moji, Baja, Hamide, Krsto, Dulikane, zašto večeras nemam volje da se igram s vama, zašto čekam Zoru i zašto sam uopšte tužan zbog djevojčica kad nikada dosad nisam za njih mario? Tako sam, osamljen, plakao u sjenci prastarog platana i ne znajući da sam s tim prvim bezrazložnim suzama prestao da budem dijete. Postao sam dječak, pravi dječak, uznemiren i kolebljiv, na izlazu iz prevrtljivih i svojeglavih magarećih godina. Zamukle su puške po Bihaću. Zgaraju se posljednji požari, a na pijaci, s druge strane Une, već tutnji "kozaračko kolo". Krajišnici slave pobjedu. Stojim s Bajom pred mračnim zamrlim konviktom. Oba smo zamišljeni, utonuli u sjećanja. – Braća Mandići izgiboše prošle zime na Lapcu – javi se odjednom Baja. – Ni mrtve ih nisu prepoznali koji je Ranko, a koji Branko. – Krsto je diverzant negdje na Kozari – dosjetih se ja. – Nekad je razapinjao i rušio naše krevete, a sad minira švapske vozove. – A Smrdonja je oficir u četničkom štabu, drži vezu s Talijanima – reče Baja. – Tome sam se i nadao. Hamid je, znamo, partizan, De-De-Ha partizanski intendant (uvijek je taj blizu kuhinje!), a za ostale još uvijek ne znamo gdje su. Možda ćemo jednog dana, u nekoj partizanskoj koloni, prepoznati još koga konviktaša. Baja večeras ipak ima razloga da bude veseo. Pored njegovog voljenog "jarca", sveg izgrebenog u borbama, koči se još jedan top protivkolac, nov novcat, zaplijenjen u Bihaću. – Ovoga starog zovem "Jarac", a kakvo ime da dam ovome novajliji? – brine se Baja. – Hajde, pjesniče, pomozi, ti si u tome vještiji. Mislio sam i mislio, a onda mi nešto sinu u glavu. – Znaš, Baja, kako ćeš ih krstiti: u čast braće Mandića koji su junački poginuli, nazovi topove "Ranko" i "Branko". Baja se trže, a onda baci pogled na svoja oruđa, i tužno se nasmiješi. – "Ranko" i "Branko?" Dobro, vrlo dobro, to su prava imena za njih. S druge strane Une čula se pjesma i trupkanje kola, a mi smo sjedili, ćutljivi i sjetni, na stepeništu zamrlog đačkog doma. Šta ćeš, nismo više djeca, izašli smo iz vratolomnih magarećih godina, odrasli smo, ratujemo. Zbogom, bihaćke djevojčice, nekadašnje naše drugarice iz školskih klupa! Čekajte strpljivo pod prastarim platanima, možda će se neki od nas i vratiti s dalekih bojišta...